thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamic Entry
Marooned on Senro, our heroes decide to leave the city of Hanwa and make for Kuma, the capital of Kumadan. There they hope to meet with the daimyo Goro and convince him to part with one of his spelljamming cores to fix the Skyunner. Before they leave, the party takes care of a few odds and ends. They ask Ivan for more information about Goro. They learn he's a stubborn and proud man who values strength. Loyal to his friends but quick to anger against those who cross him. They also learn that it's customary to give a gift when meeting somebody of his stature, and decide some of the treasures they've acquired on their journey would be appropriate gifts. The party attempts to divine the nature of the tea sets they recovered from the ratfolk warren. The first set, made of ceramic with an intricate design of a palace in gold, emits a pleasent aura and warm feeling. When the tea ceremony is properly preformed, this tea set confers a number of boons to those who drink from it, including a resistance to poison and disease, and a bonus to some rolls. The second set, made of clay with a simple black glaze, has a spout in the shape of a dragons mouth. The tea has an acrid smell and tastes unpleasent. Though unable to determine the exact effects, the venomous taste and odour and the grim design of the tea pot gives Yorick the image of noblemen and courtiers using poison and other such underhanded tactics to eliminate their rivals... One last order of business in Hanwa is to talk to the you spiritualist Fumi. Though the party shows interest in bringing Fumi with them, her guardian and grandfather Ivan is quick to dimiss the idea, saying it's much too dangerous. Deciding not to push the matter further, they leave Hanwa. A few days into their journey along the mountain path, a sound like a massive thunderbolt rings out, drawing the parties attention skyward where a rift of light and colour has torn open a section of the sky. From this maw rockets forth the back half of a spelljammer which crashes into the mountainside above them. This violent event triggers an avalanche of snow that barrels towards our heroes. Luckily, Capo has his teleportation magic ready, and is able to whisk the party to safety beyond the range of the avalanche. They look behind them to see a wave of snow and what's left of the spelljammer careen off the edge. However, it appears a few creatures survived the impact and are on the path. Rushing back to the survivors, they find an orc, tending a broken arm and struggling away from the impact zone, two gnomes huddled under an outcropping of rock, and a massive cannon golem: a humanoid hunk of jagged scrap metal, wielding a deadly cannon. The cannon golem continues his attack against the gnomes... Yorick charges the golem, Asmunder joins him after eliminating the wounded orc, and Capo arrives a few turns later with his own herd of summoned celestial ponies. Though Capo's herd suffers enough he can now open his own glue company, the party manages to defeat the cannon golem and recovers the last survivor: the unconcoius body of one begoggled, unclean, eccentric looking gnome... 'Next Session: 'Gifts Fit for a King Category:Spelljammer Session